happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Renee
Renee is a HTFF character. Character Bio Renee is a phoenix who, like popular myth suggests, reincarnates in a neverending cycle. Being a phoenix, she often causes a lot of fire-related accidents with her body. She has vague memories of many of her past lives, a particular one being Cocktail. Glimpses of her past lives often appear in her thoughts, dreams, and even visits from their ghosts. Photos of her past lives can be seen in frames inside her house, but she rarely seems to notice. Similar to Coconut, she knows how easy it is to die in the HTF world. It is for this reason she is careful not to run into any danger. Whenever she dies, she is soon reincarnated into an entirely new character in terms of physical appearance, gender, color, and sometimes in personality. She may reincarnate into a rabbit, bear, squirrel, etc. But like the many casualties of HTF, she is inexplicably a phoenix once again in the next episode. She also has a daughter with Phyre named Blaze. Reincarnations * Bisque - A French lobster. * Pipsqueak - A short shrew with a short temper who liked hitting on girls. * Cocktail - A shrimp who was a combination of the above two characters. Died permanently in Dancing with Death to revive as Renee (but revived later on to serve as a cameo character). *'Spicy '- The creator says Renee may also be Spicy's reincarnation due to their mishaps involving fire (finally confirmed in Ghost Pepper). Spicy was killed off in the same episode as Cocktail. *'Nutley '- A squirrel who had a nut addiction and allergy. He permanently died in And Then There Were Less. After a long time, he returns in The Legend of Big Paw. Unnamed reincarnations *Raccoon - Becomes this at the end of Risen From the Ashes. *Blue Chipmunk - in Burning Love. *Non-anthropomorphic duck - Becomes this at the end of Hotheaded Dragon. *Red Fox - in Water Relief. *Blue Bat - in Ghosts of the Past. *Numerous generic tree friends - Their souls appear at the end of Ghosts of the Past. *Horse - in Hunter Hunted *Rabbit - in I Regress Nothing. *Robin - in Death Loop. *Male pink mouse - in Death Loop. *Mouse - in Have a Bite Night. *Dragon - in Burning Jealousy *Jaguar - in Pain-Ball Episodes Starring * Risen From the Ashes * Burning Love * Hotheaded Dragon * Ghosts of the Past * I Regress Nothing * Death Loop * Solar Strike * Watery Survival * Ghost Pepper * Burning Jealousy * Pure Suntanned Featuring *Water Relief *Have a Bite Night *All in Vine *Biting Resistance *Off the Beaten Truck *Pain-Ball *The Legend of Big Paw Appearances *Odd Love *Hunter Hunted *Get 'Em Like You See 'Em *Can't Take the Pressure Deaths and revivals #Risen From the Ashes - Extinguished by the Mole with a hose (comes back as a raccoon). #Burning Love - Crushed by debris (comes back as chipmunk), then burnt to death. #Hotheaded Dragon - Extinguished by a pond (comes back as a duck). #Water Relief - Extinguished by Showers (comes back as a fox), then crushed by debris. #Ghosts of the Past - Smashes her head on gravestone (revives as a bat, then encounters her own soul). #Hunter Hunted - Brutally kicked by a horse (revives as a another horse, then kicked again by the same horse to death) #I Regress Nothing - Sliced in half by Grunts' sword (revives as a rabbit, then burnt alive). #Death Loop - Ran over by truck (revives as robin), smashed into screen (revives as mouse), blown up by Flippy's grenade. #Have a Bite Night - Extinguished by Showers (comes back as a mouse), then attacked and eaten by The Clams. #Ghost Pepper - Burnt to ashes (comes back as either a ghost or a living pepper). #Burning Jealousy - Extinguished by Showers (comes back as a dragon). #Biting Resistance - Either died inside the burning restaurant or inside the explosion. (debatable) #Pain-Ball - Extinguished by the massive wave. (comes back as a jaguar). #The Legend of Big Paw - Falls into a well. (comes back as a squirrel). Kill Count *Hippy - 1 ("Risen From the Ashes" along with Pierce) *Pierce - 1 ("Risen From the Ashes" along with Hippy) *Freaky and Wiggles - 1 ("Risen From the Ashes") *Toothy - 3 ("Risen From the Ashes", "Ghosts of the Past", "I Regress Nothing") *Vanilla ''- 1 ("Burning Love") *Mariah - 1 ("Burning Love" ''along with Phyre) *Puffy - 1 ("Burning Love" along with Phyre) *Robo Star - 1 ("Burning Love" along with Phyre) *Scoopy - 1 ("Burning Love" along with Phyre) *Cuddles - 2 ("Burning Love" along with Phyre, "Ghosts of the Past") *Generic Tree Friends - 1 ("Burning Love" along with Phyre) *Russell - 1 ("Ghosts of the Past") *Cream and Queen - 1 ("Ghosts of the Past") *Petunia - 1 ("I Regress Nothing") *Sniffles - 1 ("I Regress Nothing") *Cryptie - 1 ("Have a Bite Night") *Zee - 1 ("Have a Bite Night") *Tide - 1 ("Watery Survival") *Lumpy - 1 ("All in Vine" debatable) *Snapshot - 1 ("Get 'Em Like You See 'Em" along with Lia) *Foto - 1 ("Get 'Em Like You See 'Em" along with Lia) *Pitch - 1 ("Pure Suntanned") *Walter - 1 ("Off the Beaten Truck" along with Fungus) *Foxy - 1 ("Pain-Ball") Trivia * Her concept was thought up from Cocktail being combined with two characters, giving off the idea of reincarnation. * Her name is French for reborn or born again. Since the phoenix is associated with reincarnation, this is what her main species would become. * She is the third phoenix, the first being Burns and the second being Ragey. * As a phoenix, her deaths commonly involve water. When reincarnated as something else, she/he could die in similar ways to other characters. * Her reincarnations within episodes always occur offscreen. * While most of her reincarnations are anthropomorphic, she can occasionally become non-anthro creatures or even "animate" objects (like Mr. Pickels or Nuppet) as well. * There is only one episode so far where she survives as her phoenix self. * Toothy is her most frequent victim. Gallery Category:Orange Characters Category:Pheonixes Category:Birds Category:Non-existent creatures Category:Female Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Season 70 Introductions Category:Double Colors Category:Characters who have wings Category:Reincarnations Category:Free to Use